1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone with a hidden input device, more particularly, to a mobile phone with a rotatably hidden alphabetical keyboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a schematic structural diagram of a mobile phone. Generally, the mobile phone (100) comprises a main body (110) with a keyboard (120). The keyboard (120) represents a standard telephone keyboard. In FIG. 1, the keyboard (120) includes ten number keys and two function keys such as “1”, “2”, “3”, “4”, “5”, “6”, “7”, “8”, “9”, “0”, “*”, and “#”.
Moreover, the mobile phone (100) in prior art also has functions to enter alphabetical characters, Chinese characters, or specific functional options through dedicated software. In FIG. 1, a user can enter alphabetical characters by the twelve keys of the keyboard (120). For example, pressing “3” once generates an alphabetical character, “D”, and pressing “3” twice, generates an alphabetical character, “E”. Thus, users can enter different characters or functional options by the standard telephone keyboard while maintaining space and weight considerations for the mobile phone (100).
When entering a long alphabetical string by the keyboard (120) of the conventional mobile phone (100), however, it is inconvenient and confusing when pressing the same key several times to choose different characters.